ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene the Moon Maiden
|image =Selene_av.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Lana del Rey |Created By= Sam |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 4000 |Species= Goddess |Position= The Moon Maiden |affiliation = The Pantheon|species = Goddess}} Overview Selene the Moon Maiden is the twin sister to Helios the Lightgiver. Although she favors the form of a maiden when interacting with other deities, she takes many forms and often dons a disguise when interacting with humans. Elusive and hard to predict, Selene's self interest usually trumps her compassion for humanity. Although she has her favorites, the goddess can be ruthless and often shows her affection by presenting challenges rather than gifts. Since the fall of Caelum, Selene has struggled with finding her footing in a new and changing world. She's attempted to firmly establish herself as Queen of the Wolves in order to maintain a sense of power as the pantheon crumbles. As a result she's spent much of her time in the Yarrow, in isolation from both her family and her priestesses. Powers & Influence Selene's domain not only includes providing the light of the moon, but also seeding the dreams of Ga'leah. She has full access to the dream plane, which she can traverse and influence at her will. In addition, her access to dreams helps facility her a heightened ability to perceive the greatest desires and fears of both humans and fae. Her abilities are directly connected to the moon as a celestial body, and she is consequently at her strongest during the night. She is a favorite goddess among thieves, wanderers, and outcasts--and anyone else that prefers the hidden cover of darkness to the all-revealing lightness of day. Selene and the Lycans After the blight struck Caelum, Selene made a deal with the The Big Bad Wolf as a measure of self-insurance. She would be instilled as Queen of the Lycans in exchange for extra power leant to the wolves on the full moon. After The Big Bad Wolf's betrayal (his involvement in Ceren's death), Selene took it upon herself to lead the Lycans on behalf of the gods. Although the lycans became divided after the fall of the Big Bad Wolf, Selene is currently attempting to unify them alongside The Huntsman. She wields some control over the power of the wolves via the cycles of the moon. Still, her efforts to create a following have only been semi-successful at this point in time. The Moon Temple and Aurora Vauclain Selene's principle temple of worship is located in Dokryath at the edge of the Yarrow. Consequently, she has always favored Dokryath royals, as they have always been supportive of the temple. After being cursed by Maleficent, The Princess Aurora was brought to Selene for safe keeping. Selene helped to raise the girl, charging her three temple priestesses with caring for her in Selene's frequent absence. When Maleficent's curse did come to pass, Selene blessed Aurora with the ability to dream walk, one of goddess's most coveted talents. This allowed Aurora to communicate and travel through the dream realm at will. High Priestesses Although there are many Moon Priestesses across Ga'leah, there are three that tend to her temple and Dokrayth that hold a special place in her heart. These three fae were created by Spring (Kerena Romanov). Fearing a backlash from the gods due to the controversial act of Fae creation, Sage the Green Man sought to protect and hide the girls by bringing them to Selene the Moon Maiden. Although Selene was never the warmest of parental figures, she raised them like her own daughters--bestowing them with gifts and favor. Eventually The Moon Maiden tasked them with the role of guarding and acting as companions to Princess Aurora Vauclain. Pregnancy After the fall of Caelum, Selene's reunion with Helios the Lightgiver resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Selene's father, The Forebearer, revealed to her that she was with child, reigniting her will to fight for the pantheon rather than for her own well being. Since discovering that she was carrying the child, The Moon Maiden has largely been in hiding as a measure of protection on the behalf of her unborn baby. Although Selene was convinced the child was going to be a boy, Moira the Fate revealed that the baby would be a girl--and also that a dark fate would befall her father. Related Characters Helios the Lightgiver The Pantheon Eva the Priestess Oriana the Priestess Category:Overview Category:Powers and Influence Category:Relationship to Humanity Category:Relationship to the fae